Ichigo and Lettuce's Screwed-up Halloween
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: IT'S A ZOMBIE INVASION! join Yuri Lovers Ichigo and Lettuce as they lay waste to the undead!


**MC: it's almost halloween!**

 **Enforcermon: yup, perfect time for a good story!**

 **MC the Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"Lettuce and Ichigo's Screwed up Halloween"**

 **(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)**

 **At a nearby Graveyard...**

Ryou was testing out a new serum, which if successful, can revive dead crops.

"if it can bring back people, it can revive crops!" he boasted as he poured the vial into a open grave, within laid a young girl who was shot, raped, stabbed, had her kidneys removed and finaly drowned.

the corpse opened her eyes and looked at Ryou...

"Hi..." he said.

GRRRAAAAAGGHH!

the zombie grabbed Ryou, dragged him into her grave and proceeded to eat his innards.

 **Meanwhile at ichigo's...**

Ichigo was playing Resident Evil 6, while Lettuce had her head burried in a pillow.

"Sweetie, it's just a video game." said Ichigo.

Lettuce just kept her face burried in her pillow...

Just then...

Knock! Knock!

"it's open!" said Ichigo.

it was Pudding, she was sweating as if she was running for her life!

"the whole town is swarming with Zombies na no da!" said Pudding, "they're eating people!"

"So...?" said Ichigo.

"they're eating them alive na no da!" said Pudding.

"So...?" Ichigo said again

"and then they turn into more of them!" said Pudding.

"So...?" said Ichigo.

"i heard them call you a Bitch!" said Pudding.

"ohhh! those things gotta Die!" said Ichigo

"Yeah! let's go on a zombie hunt na no da!" said Pudding.

"but...w-where are we gonna find weapons at this time of night." asked Lettuce,

Ichigo nuzzled her lover, "Don't worry i know a guy..."

 **in a alleyway...**

the girls went to locate Ichigo's friend, Syd, who specialized in wepons dealing.

as they made it to her shack, a small girl in robes approached them.

"Welcome stranger...what'ya buying?" she asked.

"what do you have for killing the undead?" asked Ichigo.

"i've got a selection of good things for sale...Stranger." she said.

"what about this..?" asked Lettuce said pointing at an Uzi-9mm.

"gun's not just about shootin', it's about reloading, you know what i'm talking about!" she said.

Just then, a zombie grabbed Syd, and dragged her away to be eaten.

The girls just stood there...

"yikes...Okay! let's grab all the weapons we can carry and scram!" said Ichigo.

after an hour, the girls made it to town square, where a horde of the undead were munching on flesh.

"Kill em all! let God sort em' out!" Lettuce screamed.

 **(Play "open your heart" by Crush 40)**

One by one, the girls took them out, Ichigo let out a victorious battle cry as she unloaded round after round from her grenade gun.

Pudding pulled off some slick Parkour moves with her twin pistols and went Devil May Cry on them.

Lettuce used her chainsaw and decapitated the larger ones, for some reason she was having a good time.

"they're still coming...rather slowly" said Ichigo.

"let's get outta here and look for survivors!" said Lettuce.

as Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding scanned the town, a strange young girl aproached them, she was kinda cute but had ghoulish blue skin and had long claws.

"Zombie!" Lettuce screamed as she whacked her with a bat.

"OW! that hurt you jerk!" the girl said.

"hey Hisen-Ko!" said Ichigo. she knew the young Darkstalker verry well.

"hey...how come the zombies aren't eating you?" asked Lettuce.

"i'm undead, Numb-Nuts! i mean, what the hell are they gonna eat?" she said.

"Touche'..." said Lettuce.

"anyway, i heard you guys talking, there's a group of kids hiding out at the High School not too far from here." Hisen-Ko said.

"thanks, you coming with us?" asked Ichigo.

"nah! i think i'll stay here, the zombies are nice folks once you get past the whole "eating your flesh" thing" she said.

and so, with a wave goodbye, the girls set off for Ichigo's school.

inside the campus, the girls found a lot of kids hiding out, all armed:

Sora Takanouchi

Blaze the Cat

Ed, Edd, and Eddy

"what's going on here?" asked Lettuce, "where did all these zombies come from?"

"think Lettuce, who do you know that has the tech to raise the dead?" asked Sora.

"RYOU!" said all three girls.

"i saw him pour some chemicals into some chick's grave! said Eddy.

"That's a fat load of crap!" said Blaze.

"oh...you got somthing better?" said Eddy.

"yeah...the apocolypse...Rapture is upon us, Satan's minons are amassing as we speak, all we can do now is pray...yeah..i'm just screwing with you, you're all gonna die!" said Blaze as she teleported.

"prick..." said Ichigo.

"look! na no da!" Pudding said as she pointed at the door, the Zombies were chewing at the door!

everyone grabbed their guns and started blasting!

just then, Ryou burst from the ground!

"Brains..." was all he could say before he grabbed Sora and dragged her underground.

the girls kept shooting until they ran out of ammo.

"Crud..." said Lettuce.

Just when things looked bleak, Ryou's destroyed body popped out of the hole he made, and out of the hole crawled out Sora, without a single bite mark.

"Hado...KEN!" she screamed as she shot energy from her hands.

Within minutes, the legion of zombies were no more.

the girls stared at Sora...

"missed me ladies? now you know why i'm awesome!" she boasted.

THE END!

 **MC: genius...**

 **Enforcermon: uhhhh...that was weird.**

 **MC: ya think so?**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
